


Primera cita

by AlbafikaCinderella



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Dates, Comedy, Cotton Candy (Food), Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Ferris Wheels, First Dates, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbafikaCinderella/pseuds/AlbafikaCinderella
Summary: Akira invita a Akechi a una cita en una pequeña feria ambulante, pero las cosas no salen como tenía planeadas.





	Primera cita

Todo fue idea de Akira. Siempre era todo idea de Akira. ¿Por qué debía ser todo idea de Akira? Pues porque los confidentes había que subirlos de alguna manera y depender de Morgana y sus planes de bombero sonaba a muchas cosas, pero desde luego no a buena idea. De hecho, el chico le había dado una última oportunidad al no-gato y le había confesado su deseo de avanzar en la relación con Akechi. Sin embargo, se arrepintió en cuanto le respondió que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarlo al cine a ver la última de Bridget Jones. A saber qué pintaban esos dos viendo esa película. Además, ya había ido a verla con Ann, y con una vez era más que suficiente. Por ello, su plan de pasar la tarde en la feria ambulante que estaría esa semana por los alrededores sonaba muchísimo más apetecible. Bueno, en realidad no, porque la cara de Akechi cuando se lo propuso fue de "quiero negarme pero no quiero sonar borde, capta mi indirecta, por favor". ¿La captó? La captó. ¿Le hizo caso? Para nada. ¿Akechi deseó pegarle el tiro en la nuca unos cuantos capítulos antes de lo planeado? Uy, desde luego. Y así fue como un sábado por la tarde, Akira y Goro terminaron en una cita romántica en la feria, aunque ninguno fuera consciente de que se trataba de una cita romántica, ya se darían cuenta un poco más adelante, que ambos eran muy espabilados para su edad.

Decir que el detective estaba de morros era decir poco, ya que no deseaba estar ahí y no se molestaba ni un segundo en ocultarlo o suavizar la expresión. Kurusu no tenía ni idea de cómo sobrellevar aquello. En situaciones normales, le habría preguntado a Morgana, pero justo ese día había decidido dejarle en el Leblanc (en contra de su voluntad, por supuesto). Había intentado entablar conversación con él en varias ocasiones, sin embargo, Akechi no parecía muy dispuesto a mantener una charla agradable; así que lo único que podía hacer era limitarse a observarlo desde una distancia prudencial, rezando para que cediera en algún momento. Akechi era algunos centímetros más alto que él, solo unos pocos, la diferencia de altura era casi imperceptible; y era bonito, incluso con un chaleco de cuadros y unos pantalones marrones. Las facciones de su rostro eran suaves, casi afeminadas, y el cabello semi-ondulado le favorecía a la forma de su cara. Sus ojos eran oscuros, también opacos, como si tratasen de esconder algo, como un muro que mantenía a todo el mundo lejos.

-Si sigues mirándome con tanto ahínco, voy a empezar a pensar que aquel "cariño, estoy en casa" no era solo una broma -comentó el detective, sacándole de su ensoñación.

-Me ofendería si pensases de la otra manera.

-Oh, vaya, así que llevas un tiempo ya intentando ligar conmigo.

-Por supuesto, ¿acaso no pillaste mis fichas en el estudio de televisión?

-Tienes una forma muy rara de meter fichas, ¿sabes? -Goro clavó sus ojos opacos en Akira durante unos segundos mientras esbozaba una misteriosa sonrisa-. No me digas que hoy vienes sin gafas para continuar con tu proceso de seducción.

-Siento decepcionarte -replicó Akira, contestando con una sonrisa similar-, pero hoy he dejado las gafas en casa porque es peligroso llevarlas puestas en las atracciones.

-Vaya, creo que no voy a ser capaz de recomponerme de esta traición, quizá debamos darnos un tiempo, Kurusu-kun.

-Una pena, porque lo siguiente sí que va a ser un intento de ligoteo. ¿Algodón de azúcar?

-Vale, ahora sí que hablamos el mismo idioma.

Akira invitó a Goro a algodón de azúcar, al cual apenas pudo dar un pequeño bocado porque el detective lo monopolizó por completo. No se quejó, le gustaba verlo así. Nunca pensó que llegaría a presenciar a ese chico comportarse como un niño pequeño, debían gustarle muchísimo los dulces. Tal vez debería haberle sacado una fotografía, jamás venía mal tener un poco de material para chantajes amistosos, aunque dudaba que algo tan sencillo como una imagen vergonzosa pudiera evitar que Goro cumpliese sus planes respecto a los Phantom Thieves, fuesen estos cuales fuesen. Quizá por ello se abstuvo, solo por eso, ya que el hecho de que no fuera capaz de apartar la mirada de aquella sonrisa infantil no tenía nada que ver. Mientras lo comía, aprovecharon para dar un paseo por la feria, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. A pesar de ser sábado por la tarde, no había mucha gente y se podía caminar sin mayores dificultades y, más importante, sin fangirls del detective cerca que pudieran perturbar la silenciosa paz que habían logrado construir entre ambos. Una vez Akechi se hubo terminado el algodón de azúcar, Akira consiguió que se dejara convencer para montar en una atracción. Podría haber elegido alguna tranquila como la noria o los coches de choque, pero ese no era su estilo, así que lo hizo subir en la jaula. ¿Y qué era la jaula? Se trataba de una superficie con tres prisiones de pocos metros cuadrados que subía y bajaba a una velocidad considerable. ¿Que por qué justamente tenía que escoger esa atracción? Quién sabe, quizá se sintió irónicamente atraído por los barrotes.

-Esto no parece muy seguro -apuntó Akechi mientras esperaban a que diese inicio la atracción.

-Dices eso porque tienes miedo.

-¿Qué? Perdona, yo no tengo miedo, lo digo porque, objetivamente, estos barrotes no pueden garantizar mi seguridad.

-Bueno, pues agárrate fuerte -bromeó Kurusu con una media sonrisa fanfarrona.

-No tiene gracia, no hay que ser muy astuto para darse cuenta de que esta estructura es endeble y poco fiable.

-Ay, es verdad, que eres el Súper Detective.

-Perdona, es Príncipe Detective.

-Peor me lo pones.

El castaño abrió la boca para replicar, sin embargo, lo único que escapó por sus labios entreabiertos fue un chillido de sorpresa. La atracción había empezado a moverse. Akechi se aferró con torpeza a los barrotes de la jaula y el otro chico no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada. ¿En serio esa era la persona que había logrado poner a los Phantom Thieves contra las cuerdas? Resultaba inverosímil, si en esos momentos no parecía más peligroso que un gatito asustadizo. Era casi patético, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que había alguno. Entonces, la máquina aumentó la velocidad, y las manos de Goro se soltaron de los barrotes. Mira que Akira le había advertido que se sujetara con fuerza. Y quizá fuera debido al pánico, pero Goro terminó rodeando la cintura de Akira con los brazos, y esta vez sí que lo hizo con fuerza. La situación se había vuelto demasiado cómica, con las risas de uno mezclándose con los gritos de pavor del otro, el cual, por cierto, parecía no ser consciente de que estaba abrazando a su archienemigo secreto.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Akira una vez hubo finalizado la atracción-. ¿Te has divertido?

-N-No menciones esto nunca -respondió el detective casi en una súplica, soltándole en un intento de recuperar su dignidad-. Cuánto... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

-Prácticamente desde que esta cosa comenzó a moverse. ¡Ven! ¡Vamos a montar en otra cosa!

-De eso nada. Después de esto, yo no me fío de ti.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te fíes de Kurusu Akira, sino de Joker -dijo el chico, sonriendo-, ¿podrás?

Aquella frase estremeció el corazón del detective. Akechi Goro no podía confiar en Kurusu Akira, sin embargo, Crow podía, y debía, confiar en Joker, ¿no? Sentía que esa era la opción correcta, que nada malo ocurriría si aceptaba la mano que le tendía el líder del equipo. Tenía que serlo. Por eso la tomó y permitió ser guiado. Mala idea. El moreno lo hizo subir en un vagón flanqueado por dos enormes superficies metálicas que formaban una V. A simple vista, no prometía ser especialmente dura, sobre todo tras la experiencia en la jaula. Por supuesto, esa dulce e ingenua idea desapareció de la mente de Akechi en cuanto el vagón empezó a ascender por uno de los laterales. En seguida le invadió la sensación de que su sujeción estaba suelta y se iba a caer como no se sostuviese a sí mismo con los pies. Miró a Akira. ¿Por qué él no parecía preocupado? ¿A él no le pasaba lo mismo? ¿Significaba eso que su sujeción estaba floja de verdad? Le invadió el terror. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad, aunque aun así lo intentaba, tenía que hallar alguna explicación factible. Entonces, la máquina descendió a una velocidad brutal, arrancando un grito ensordecedor de la garganta del castaño y dejándole la mente en blanco. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante el tiempo que duró el vaivén, y cuando los abrió de nuevo al sentir que se detenía poco a poco, temió haber dejado sordo a su acompañante.

-Después de esto, no voy a conseguir que confíes en mí nunca más -comentó Kurusu, riendo y ganándose una mirada reprobatotia por parte de Akechi-. Lo siento, no pensé que lo pasarías tan mal. Bueno, no voy a mentir, en parte sí.

-Eres un ser horrible, no sé si te lo han dicho alguna vez.

-Sí, creo que me lo han dejado caer alguna que otra vez. Tengo un registro criminal, ¿recuerdas? Soy un chico malo.

-Ya, sí, eres malo, pero no por lo que tú te crees.

-¿Y te gustan los chicos malos?

-Pues... -Goro adoptó una pose pensativa-. Solo los que no me hacen subir en atracciones aterradoras, lo siento.

-Acabas de romper mi pobre corazón, que lo sepas, pero supongo que te lo dejaré pasar esta vez porque estás dolido y no sabes lo que dices.

-¿Dolido? No estoy dolido.

-Cómo se nota que no oías tus gritos...

Akechi bufó, y Akira levantó las manos en señal de rendición. A cambio de no hablar más del tema y como única condición del detective para perdonarle, ambos estudiantes se dirigieron hacia los coches de choque. Por supuesto, Akira tendría que pagar todos los viajes que dieran o, mejor dicho, los que a Akechi le apetecieran. Y por el bien de su cartera, más valía que no fueran muchos, porque todavía quería montarse en una última atracción después de eso. Al menos, podrían aprovechar para relajarse un poco, era innegable que las dos atracciones anteriores habían sido bastante intensas, así que Akira imaginó que sería una buena oportunidad para dejar a Akechi a los mandos del coche y descansar. En esta ocasión, era él quien cometía un error fatal. Si bien Goro podía parecer un muchacho tranquilo, se transformaba a los mandos de aquel volante y trataba de golpear a todos los otros coches. Y lo conseguía casi siempre gracias a un control excepcional de aquel cacharro. Era imposible que esa fuese su primera vez ahí, ningún principiante sería capaz de semejante proeza (ni de provocarle a su pobre copiloto tantísimas ganas de vomitar allí mismo frente a los feriantes, los adolescentes irritantes y los señores mayores que iban a divertirse con sus nietos).

-Akechi, ¿podemos bajar? -logró articular Akira.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo me lo estoy pasando bien.

-Porque me estoy mareando, y como demos una vuelta más voy a echarte encima el curry que comí al mediodía.

Ante la advertencia, o amenaza, de Akira, el chico decidió ceder y ambos abandonaron los coches de choque. El moreno tomó asiento en los escalones para acceder a la atracción y ocultó la cabeza entre las manos. No tenía muy buen aspecto, y eso preocupó al detective, ya que él tenía la culpa de que se encontrase en ese estado tan deplorable. Se arrepentía de haberse comportado de manera tan violenta en los coches de choque, no había tenido consideración por su compañero.

-Kurusu-kun, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres que vaya a por agua?

-No, tranquilo, solo me he mareado un poco, nada más, en seguida se me pasa.

-¿Estás de broma? Casi vomitas, eso no es "nada". Los puestos de comida están aquí al lado, voy a ir a comprar una botella de agua. No acepto réplicas, quédate aquí y no te muevas hasta que yo vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

Akira no se sentía con fuerzas para negarse. Además, dejarse consentir por Akechi no lo mataría. Otras cosas relacionadas con el detective probablemente podrían matarle, pero esa en concreto, no. Vamos, no debería, el chico todavía tenía un papel que cumplir como miembro de los Phantom Thieves, no se arriesgaría a cometer un error ahora. Akechi regresó varios minutos más tarde y le tendió un botellín de plástico azulado. Akira creyó ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, ya no los notaba tan opacos como antes. Clavando la mirada en ellos y musitando un tímido agradecimiento, aceptó la botella y bebió un trago. No quería admitirlo, pero le había venido bien.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó Akechi.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Cuánto te debo por la botella?

-¿Qué dices? Nada.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, Kurusu-kun. El único pago que aceptaré es un viaje en la noria.

¿Le había leído la mente?

-Creo que puedo asumir ese pago. De hecho, tenía ganas de montar en la noria.

-¡Pues vamos!

Goro sonrió y tiró de Akira, obligándole a ponerse en pie y seguirlo. Después de la desastrosa tarde que estaban teniendo, por fin parecía que el día comenzaba a mejorar y el castaño empezaba a divertirse de verdad. Tal vez al final sí hubiera valido la pena quedar con Goro. Quizá, y solo quizá, su vínculo consiguiese fortalecerse de forma sincera, Akira se sentiría satisfecho si sucedía. Consiguieron subir a la noria antes de que se formase demasiada cola, y charlaron sobre temas superfluos mientras admiraban el paisaje urbano que los rodeaba. Todo iba a pedir de boca, hasta que alcanzaron la cima de la rueda y un fallo técnico muy poco conveniente detuvo la atracción. No se lo podían creer, era una escena tan típica de los romances adolescentes que no pudieron ni enfadarse.

-Bueno, parece que tendremos que esperar -suspiró Akechi, relajándose en su asiento.

-Sí, siento que haya salido todo mal hoy.

-No pasa nada, al final me lo he pasado bien y todo, no me lo esperaba. Además... para ser mi primera vez en una feria de estas, no ha estado tan mal.

-¿En serio es la primera vez que vienes? -interrogó Kurusu, escrutándole con la mirada-. No me lo trago, eres demasiado bueno en los coches de choque.

-Es cierto, créeme, mi madre nunca quiso traerme y luego... Bueno, ya conoces mi situación familiar, siempre ha sido un poco complicada. Me manejé bien en los coches porque me gustan los juegos de conducir, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, por favor, no pegan con mi imagen pública.

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo -aseguró el moreno.

-Gracias -contestó el detective con una sonrisa-. Aunque la próxima vez, anda, busca algo menos movidito que esto. Ya sabes, alguna cosa con menos probabilidades de fracaso.

-De acuerdo, lo capto, la próxima vez te invitaré al Leblanc a ver Sherlock.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta Sherlock.

Goro se mordió el labio inferior.

Akira quiso besarlo ahí mismo.


End file.
